Please Don't Forget about me
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Zee start to search an antique store and get more than they bargin for.... I just hope this story is better than this stupid summary.
1. Default Chapter

Zee and Ro our heros in Zeta project are exploring a place they ducked into to get away from Bennett and his agents

A/N: A sweet little fic I wrote on my day off. The songs are Strangers like me and Don't Forget about me By Phil Collins and Simple Minds. I don't own anybody but Kenna Summers which is myself and Kale my robot friend that looks excactly like Zeta. 

Zee and Ro our heroes in Zeta project are exploring a place they ducked into to get away from Bennett and his agents. Ro is looking around seeing what kind of place is this. "Zee what is this place?" 

"I looks like a collection of antiques from about fifty or sixty years ago." Ro's face lightened up. She liked a lot of the old stuff from the old days. She decided to have some fun and look around. There where boxes of records and CD albums, videos and dvd's. 

"Ro what are these things?" 

"Those are called video tapes and Dvd's that's what they used in the old days." 

"Why did they have such odd names for movies and bands back then?" 

"It was a lot different back then. Many bands named themselves after things they liked." 

"Some one liked Scorpions?" 

"I guess they where a heavy rock n roll band."

"What about this person formally known as Prince?" 

"Oh he's one of my favorites. He's a very good artist." 

"What about these few Phil Collins, Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson, U2, and Areosmith?"

"They where all famous back in the 80's, 90's." Zee looked through some of the movies. 

"There was a great variety in the 80's and 90's wasn't there?" 

"Yeah I heard they had almost any kind of music could be popular one week then another the next. There was Pop, Rap, Rock, Heavy Metal, Soft Rock, Hip hop, Jazz, Dance, Love songs, even a little Big band came back at that time. Umm lets see there was Country, Blues, Newage, Alternative, and World Pop." 

"I bet there are a lot more Ro."

"Probably but I don't want to stand here all day naming them for you." Ro looks through the boxes of things. The owner smiles at Ro and Zee. She finally got someone to come in here. She was getting old and she didn't have much life left. 

"Zee come here listen to this." I put down the things I was looking at to see what Ro was talking about. Ro placed some big earphones over my ears as I came over to where she was. I heard a tune to start to play out. "This is Phil Collins. The one you where asking about earlier." 

Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me 

I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there 

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me 

Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her 

Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon 

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me 

Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know 

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me 

...I wanna know 

Every moment now the bond grows  
grows stronger  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide those lives we see 

I listen to every word that he sang. It explained everything I wanted to learn. I wanted to know about everything Ro knew. Everything she felt. These emotions I wanted to understand. She was looking threw a box. 

I took the earphones off and places them on the table where the CD player I think they called it was laying. "Ro what are you looking at?" 

"Look Zee when you place this in the light it shows a rainbow of colors." She held the crystal up to the light. It looked beautiful. Why was there so many things I didn't know and I was suppose to be a highly intellgent robot. I guess it was the way you looked at it. 

I asked if I could see some of the clothes, and dresses that she had. She gladly showed me to the back. I saw some dresses in perfect condition. They where some in renassance style, Spanish style, others where just beautiful. 

"Ro come here!" 

"What is it Zee? Gasp." She was astonished to see such beautiful dresses in a antique store.

"You like them?" 

"They're beautiful. Maybe they didn't have great technology but they knew how to make eliquant dresses and beautiful clothing for women." 

"You like anyone in particular?" Ro walked up and down the many dresses looking at each one. A silver, shimmering dress caught her attention. As well as a purple strapless dress. 

"These two are perfect." 

"See if they fit you." Ro went to try them on it would be fun to see what she looked like in them. The store owner smiled as she might get a coustmer. She smiled at the young man. "Is she your girlfriend?" 

"Oh no, no." 

"Sister?" 

"Nope just close friends." 

"Well you two look cute together none the less." I thought more about it. I really liked Ro, I would do anything to keep her safe. She did things that no other did. She showed him things he never knew where possible. 

I waited till I saw Ro come out of a large dressing room in the dark purple dress. She was breath taking. The dress fit her prefectly flowing from her hips down to the ground. It almost touch the ground. A silk material flowed off her arms with shimmering gliter trailing down it. She reminded me what a lovely night sky looked like. A dark sky painted with simmering stars. 

"So what do you think Zee?" 

"You look Beautiful took my breath away." 

"But you don't breath Zee." She whispered. 

"That's how beautiful you look right now. Even things that don't breath get their breath taken away." 

"Zee…" 

"Let me see what you look like in the other dress." She left to go back in the dressing room. I looked around. I was going to buy a few things while I was here. I found a crystal castle with simmering colors of light blue, red, and golden glittering colors. The store owner showed me how it worked. I wound the key on the side. It played a soft song in a fairy tale like sound. The colors of the castle changed as the music played. 

I looked at jewlery under the counter by the saleswoman. She pointed out some really pretty things in there. I looked at a couple of ring and necklace sets. A dolphin seems to playfully jump around the finger on the ring and the necklace was the same. I saw a necklace and ring that I thought was perfect for Ro. A rose bud on the ring and a rose on the necklace. It was beautiful. I asked get it. The woman was delighted to give it to me. 

"Do you take Cred Cards?" 

"That's the only antique thing I don't have in here." She said with a smile. I grinned at that sarcastic remark. She told me that she wouldn't show Ro the gift as she hid it behind the counter. I looked around for a while more. 

It seemed to take Ro a long time to change out of the dresses. She surprised me when I was about to ask her if she needed help. She came out of the dressing room as I opened my mouth to ask but was stopped. 

The silver dress made her look extremely thin but not grossly thin as unhealthy. I knew she was thin but this made her look even thinner if possible. She definitely didn't look fat to me. The dress made her like a person in royalty in the middle ages. Her hair even went with it. I was astonished. It took most of my control to keep from going crazy. Yes, I know I'm a robot but no ordinary one. I could tell when something was beautiful. 

She smiled at me. That made her even more beautiful. I gave her a smile back. She giggled sweetly at me. What was so funny? "Jeez I didn't know I would made your mouth drop so far that it would touch the ground." 

"Sorry just captivated by your beauty again their Ro." 

"Oh you big sweet talker." 

Was I a sweet talker? I was just telling her the truth. She looked at the many mirrors. She liked the way it looked like. She saw me looking at her in the mirror. She smiled again. I knew that she was happy here with me but I had to ask her. 

"Ro are you happy here with me?" 

"Of course Zee what's gotten in you." 

"I just needed to be sure." Sometimes she would be in the greatest moods and then other times the sourest. Her looks changed a lot over the year and half they spent together. They made a perfect and undefeatable team. With her quick wits, his super strength. Her quick wits made it impossible to get Bennett even close to catching us. My fast reflexes, strong body and ability to run quickly have helped me and Ro a lot. 

Ro now had a little different fashion sense. She wore overalls, an army green tank top, her hair was the same. I wore the same attire as I usually did. Well I don't know what to called it hologram I guess. We had met some new friends over the year and half. 

Ro met Batman several times. She thought he was okay. A little quick to judge. She can't believe that he thought I was going to shoot her though. I would never do that to my friend. I promised her I would never bring any harm to her. I have to myself broken that promise but she told me that it was never my fault. I didn't purposely do that. Sometimes I did but it wasn't meant to harm her. It was too ward off our enemies.

We met a girl named Kenna West. She was a girl about fourteen age but more mature. She was very smart for a girl that age and still she wasn't in any special school. She told me that she wanted to live a normal kid life. I would probably too. She ran away from her home since her parents passed her from reporter to reporter. She had a robotic friend like me. He too was looking for his freedom.

If there was a twin for every person in the world. Kenna was Ro's. Same sweet smile, same bright eyes, same idea about a befriending a robot. I asked them if they wanted to travel with us. Kenna thanked us for the invitation but she wanted to do it alone. She too was looking for her family. I started to wonder if Ro and her where family even twins.

The robot was named Project Kale. She named him Kale. He had a holographic cover as well. He was about the same age I was. He poised as her older brother like I did. He took care of her. He made sure she was alright and whenever she got sick he took her to the best doctors. I learned a lot from them. How they worked as a team correlating their movements into one. Trusting each other with secrets to never be told by anyone. I think that Kale was in love with the girl. 

Kenna didn't seem to notice. She was looking forward so much she never noticed. I didn't blame the girl though she had confidence in herself that she could do anything with help from her friend. I wonder if Ro felt that way. 

I waited as Ro was still looking at herself in the mirror. She asked what I thought about the dress. "It's great but only get it if you like it." 

She smiled at me again. She was in a wonderful mood today. It started all wrong but now it was going great. She went in the back. "I think I get these two dresses Zee. Since you like how I look in them so much." She whispered the last sentence to herself. She smiled and giggled. 

I went looking through the many treasures here. I found a beautiful blanket. It had a tiger imprinted on it. I found several paintings. Many of dolphins and whales in a Hawaiian paradise. I took a look at another. There was a child on a cliff. Looking over an ocean of blue. "Wow, that's beautiful." I would want to live some where like that place. 

I looked at another painting. A beautiful castle in the center of a beautiful flower garden. A girl sitting under a cherry tree. A boy looking in the distance to see the dragon in a cave with a wizard in the tower of the castle. A knight shielding itself from the dragons fire breath. It was magical. As if I could go there in a sort of dream and live there. 

Maybe I would see a beautiful queen or princess. Or would I see Ro in there beauty. Ro came out of the dressing room with the two dresses. I grabbed a few other things I saw that I wanted just to as a keepsake. The castle music box, a painting of the magical scene and another with Horses running in a thunder storm. 

We bought all the things and packed them safely away in the back of the car. We drove off till Ro noticed someone following us. "Zee Bennett's on our tail again." 

"Hold on Ro I'm going to get us out of his sights in a sec." I drove around a corner swiftly despite I was trying to keep calm. I soon realized that Ro was missing. I stopped the car desperate to see where she had gone to. I looked about a hundred feet. She was lying on the side of the road. Bennett and his agents surrounded my friend. I would thought this whole time it would have been the other way. Me being surrounded by Bennett and his goons with Ro coming to my rescue. 

"Zeta come here if you don't want the girl to get hurt." 

"Please don't harm her it's me that you want." 

"Zeta please don't do this go, runaway. I'll find you again someday. Just don't ever forget." 

"You keep quiet." Bennett had Agent West hit her in the stomach to keep her quiet. I ran off into the forest area. I was going to do this for Ro. I was going to get her back without losing my freedom. I got the car and headed off. I ran away from my problems for a while. Till I got everything ready to get a perfect getaway. 

****

Won't you come see about me  
I'll be alone, dancing --- you know it Baby  
Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out  
Love's strange --- so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things  
That we were working on  
Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, Baby  
  
Don't you forget about me  
Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't you forget about me  
Will you stand above me  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling  
Rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down  
Will you recognize me  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling  
Rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down  
  
Don't you try and pretend  
It's my beginning  
We'll win in the end  
I won't harm you  
Or touch your defenses  
Vanity, insecurity  
  
Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing --- you know it, Baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, Baby  
Don't you forget about me  
Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't you forget about me  
  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name  
When you walk away  
  
Oh, will you walk away  
Will walk away  
Oh, call my name  
Will you call my name 


	2. Always something there to remind me

How could I ever forget my best friend

Just Can't Stop Thinking about you because I miss you…

How could I ever forget my best friend? I regret more and more everyday. But I have a plan it just taken me six months to think of it. I pace back and forth. I knew what I first had to do was get a house for me and Ro to live in. First I had to find a perfect location. Where they would never find Ro and me.

I walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me  
and every step I take reminds me of just how we used to be.

Well, how can I forget you, girl,   
When there is always something there to remind me?   
Always something they're to remind me.

I got it in a country called Portugal off a town of Vigo. The house is a beautiful Spanish origin. It was only about three hundred miles away from Kenna's and Kale's house. It has a breath taking view of the sunset over the ocean. Ro liked the ocean. She said it she never really saw it before but she knew it was beautiful her foster mother told her so. I hadn't really seen one either till I came here. I already have a room for Ro and I got her a pet as a present. I've got so many gifts for her they are uncountable. 

The painting I got of the castle is over the fireplace right now. I filled the house with many paintings that were beautiful. Ro's dresses where in her room on her four post canopy bed. I walked into the room. I decorated it myself. It wasn't that bad. Blood red sheets, a fireplace in the middle, the canopy bed was red birch. Her room had a balcony with a view of that beautiful ocean. A painting over the fireplace of a volcano above an ocean of beautifully painted dolphins, whales, and fishes in a coral reef of a rainbow of colors. 

As shadows fall, I pass the small cafe where we would dance at night.  
And I can't help recalling how it felt to kiss and hold you tight.

Well, how can I forget you, girl,   
When there is always something there to remind me?  
Always something there to remind me. 

"Zeta my friend why the long face?" 

"I miss Ro." 

"We are going tonight back to the United States. We'll get her. Anyways Kenna's promised to get her back for you." 

"I know but I shouldn't of walked away." 

"You did as Ro wished right?" 

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I still don't feel bad." 

"We'll get her my friend." Kale walked out to where Kenna was sitting on the couch. 

I was born to love her, and I will never be free,  
You'll always be a part of me.

If you should find you miss the sweet and tender love we used to share  
Just come back to the places where we used to go, and I'll be there.

***

"Hi Kale what are you doing?" 

"I was just talking to Zeta." (And looking at the prettiest face in the world but besides that nothing.)

"Zee." He never seemed to call him by the right name. His code name was Zeta. He rather gets called by Zee or at least that's what Ro told me. We where much alike. We looked alike as well. I had to help Zee get his friend back he saved me before from a falling pillar when Kale was busy fighting off Bennett and the other agents as disguised as Zeta. 

I stood up. "It's time to go. The plane is going to leave soon." I grabbed onto Kale's arm and pulled gentle to make him follow me. Zee came out ready to go. He wanted to save his friend. 

***

I watched as the little girl named Kenna grabbed onto Kale's arm. I knew he always would hate when she did that. She would play around with him all the time. I told him maybe she really liked him but he didn't believe me. 

We got on the plane to Washington DC within the hour. It was a private jet so we were all alone. On the plane there was two rows of seats. They where allowed to lay down on the whole row as if it was a bed. 

I was on one side and Kenna and Kale on the other. I saw Kenna start to drift off to sleep. She was always tired and worn out but who wouldn't when your constantly on the run from the people who want to get you back home. She didn't want to go back ever. 

Kale told me that she was beaten up when he first met her. He found her in an alleyway. He thought she was dead but when she seem cried out for help he couldn't turn her down. He said that the story she told was a cover up for what really happened. He only knew the details. I heard she had a foster family and real family before that beat her. Her face was covered with gruesome bruises. 

When I first saw her lying in front of the fire on a couch in their house. She was seriously ill and pretty much gave up the will to live. She seemed to like me enough now but before she was absolutely terrified of me. She overcame that fear and gave me a warm hug after. 

I looked over at Kenna. She was asleep resting her head on his chest. He had an arm wrapped around her. He held her tight. I wondered if Kenna loved Kale or was it just Kale loving Kenna. Did he comfort her when she cries, when she was blue, would Kenna show her emotions to Kale? Ro never showed her emotions. She would show happiness sometimes but she made a mask of emotionless zombie. The streets life made that mask. 

I wondered if Ro would do that with me, would she allow me to hug her. Or just be tough like she always is. She is sometimes so tough that I forget she isn't like me and can't heal automatically. I try to think of other things besides Ro but I can't anymore. I cant forget her. I promised her that till the day I returned to save her. 

Well, how can I forget you, girl,  
When there is always something there to remind me?  
Always something there to remind me.

I was born to love her, and I will never be free,   
You'll always be a part of me.

'Cause there is always something there to remind me.   
Always something there to remind me

I stepped of the plane with Kale and Kenna after she took her long relaxing nap over the plane ride. I knew exactly where I was going and I was in a rush to get there. Kale and Kenna had to run to keep up. It didn't matter to me. I was going to get Ro back. My friend could be hurt. 

***

I miss Zee I sit looking out the window of my prison. The window is bullet proof. I want Zee to come soon or I will give up hope but I close my eyes and I can see him there shielding me from Bennett and his agents. They ask where Zee would go. I tell them things that are guesses I hope that are wrong. I said Mexico. They didn't find him there. I said Japan. They searched there as well. I really don't know but they think I'm lying. I don't know what to do; I can hear them coming now. 

Today I didn't feel well. As if I was going to be sick. I had a nasty cough. That Bennett and his agents wouldn't do a thing about it. I was just a prisoner they needed me just for information. But I had no information. They think I reprogrammed Zee to do my biding. What biding would that be? I felt dizzy and cold. I was weak as well. I don't know how long I could stand without passing out. 

"Ro we have asked and asked will you please tell us where he is?"

"I told you I don't know. He's moving on his own free will. I didn't reprogram him. I'm no computer genies." 

"Is that so then why does he follow you around?" 

"We are friends. Don't you understand I help him and he helps me out." I wasn't even sure about that answer. I no I still believe Zee would keep his promise, he always showed to keep his word. Never had he broken his honesty with me. At least what I thought. I really couldn't see what he was thinking. 

"You be friend a dangerous terrorist robot why?" 

"He isn't dangerous. He would never hurt me. He promised me." 

"So you befriended him because he is a gentle beast." 

"He isn't a beast you are the monster. He knows right from wrong like to never hurt the innocent. He just doesn't want destroy anymore innocent lives for you. He told me that you can do that you lazy bum." I spat at him. 

"Who is the innocent Roslien?" 

"Children, mother's protecting their children, men protect their love ones, people who have been abandoned in the streets by their rotten parents." 

"So you are innocent?" 

"Depends on the charges." 

"You corrupted Zeta." 

"No I didn't I…" I fainted as I grew dizzy and weak. My body wouldn't fight anymore. I slumped against the chair. 

**

I watched through the window. I saw Ro. She was arguing with Bennett. She seemed frustrated or angry probably both. I saw him pace back and forth. I decided I could get Ro out of there easily. I jumped through the window. Shattering it into a million pieces. The glass shards flew everywhere some flew at Ro's direction cutting her up pretty bad. 

"Bennett she's telling the truth now let her go. She never did anything to you. I was the one who decided to not follow my program." 

"I need back up here the robot is sight. He came back for the girl like we predicted." Out of the ceiling came a electrical net falling on Zeta dialing him. He lay motionless on the floor not giving much of a fight. Ro woke up after Zee was knocked out. She saw him lay on the ground and tried to get closer to help him or try to free him. She kicked and screamed in fury as Bennett had two guards hold her still. 

***

"Zee, Zee wake up you need to get out of here." He didn't hear me. I wept as I fought against the guards who held me back. As I started to realize struggling was useless. 

I saw a robot and a girl with blonde hair running along with him. I made sure they didn't see what I saw by screaming louder and thrashing around even more. I was becoming too much for the guards. I kicked and screamed till I passed out from the dizziness that plagued me. 

***

The guards placed Ro on the ground. I salute her for distracting the guards as we run up to get them both. Ro seemed to pass out Zee was under a electric net of some kind. I handed Kale a pair of rubber gloves. "What is this for?" 

"To protect you from the net. It's electric I don't want to have to save all three of you. I am limited you know." 

He nodded as we jumped over the broken glass. Bennett and his guards were too busy dealing with Zee to notice. I cover my mouth with my shirt as Kale sent out a sleep gas. I walked over to Ro. She was knocked out alright. I checked her. Her forehead was extremely hot and her hands freezing. 

Kale got the net off of Zee. Zee's holographic meganism was disabled again as it flashed different looks of people. One looked like Ro. I wondered when he had to change into that. "Kale is he alright?" 

"Yes just disabled for the moment but not for long." Kale lightly kicked Zee and whacked him a little. He seems to wake up. I guess that's one way to revive him. Zee shook his head lightly as he shook it off. He changed into Zee form. 

"Ro is she alright?" 

"She's has a fever. But we have to get her back home first. Then we'll take care of her." He looked worried about his friend. Would Kale be the same way?

I would find out sooner than I hoped as a bomb was thrown in the room by young West. It blew the room apart. Zee dived to protect Ro from it. Kale and I where thrown from where we stood. Kale landed hard against the wall. I flew out the window Zee broke. I landed hard on my side on the grass. 

"Kenna, Kenna say something."

"I just died in your arms." I sang a lyric from my favorite oldie song I heard my real father sing to me when I was a baby. He listened to many oldies, as that's what he listened to when he was a kid. My world grew dark. 

***

I came out with Ro in my arms. Her limp body now badly scratched and bruised. I felt her head. She had a temperature of 102.7. The rest of her body felt cold. I knew she needed medical help right away. It was a good thing that they where on a private jet. We could ask the polite to start early since this was an emergency. 

Kale picked up his friend's body as well. Her clothes were torn. He covered her with an over shirt she was wearing. He followed me swiftly as we ran all the way down to the airport. We crossed down to the air grounds of the small airport about a mile from where they where a minute ago. 

On the airplane Kale and I held our counterparts closely. The pilot complied with their request of earlier departure. After take off and the where at a safe altitude Kale and I worked on temporarily fixing their wounds. I got Ro's fever to break and washed much of the dried blood from her cuts to wash off. I now could only hold onto her. As could Kale. He looked like he was having a rough time dealing with it. 

I held Ro trying to seek myself comfort in holding on to her. Kale as well was holding Kenna to bring him comfort. Those two seemed to have a secret special bond together. I also had a secret bond with Ro. As if we knew what each other thought of. We would do that often. That she could just look at me a certain way and I could tell what she was thinking. 

The plane ride back to Spain was six hours. I was left to my thoughts as we flew closer and closer back home. I saw Kale get up after a couple of hours. He grabbed Kenna's little bag she brought on the plane. He opened it to get out a laptop computer. As it started up he looked on the Internet. He motioned for me to come over. 

"Zee look you and Ro are on America's most wanted Internet page." 

"What for?" 

"They don't have very good reasoning but saying that you kidnapped Ro and are a danger to society." 

"That's not right. She wanted to come with me." 

"That's not what it looks like." There was some pictures of me in my Zeta form. I had Ro in my arms injured and unconscious after the explosion. Another of me jumping the fence from the White House.

"Let's see if your on here Kale." 

Big letters say kidnapping. McKenna Marie Kenneth. A picture of what she may look like now. 

"You'd think they would get a closer description. They say you kidnapped her two years ago. But haven't you only known her for a year?" 

"Yeah she's been missing for two years because she told me she felt safer on the streets than at her home."

"Where was she kidnapped from?" 

"Some home of a FBI agent." Zee answered. 

"Would it be agent Kenneth?" 

"Yes isn't that her last name Summers though?" 

"No her real last name is Kenneth. She could be considered to be kidnapped but she came of her own will." 

"Why did you lie to us?" 

"I didn't want her to be taken away. I didn't want her to get hurt again."

"It's her choice to stay or go Kale. We cant force her to go back home." 

"I know but I couldn't lose her. 

"Ro and I wouldn't take her. We would let her choose since she was in no intimate danger."

Kale went over and picked Kenna up. She was called many things brave, childish, mature, smart but never well. She had been sick over the last couple of months and she could die from this experience. I think Kale could tell that she was very sick but couldn't get her to a doctor. 

Kale moved Kenna over next to Ro. Who seemed liked a big sister to little McKenna. She was sick again. I could tell. Kale placed a blanket under them as well over them along with a blanket for each of them that they where wrapped in. Little McKenna had a sweater in her bag along with a jacket. We placed the sweater on Kenna and slipped the jacket carefully on Ro. 

I was on the net I came across a file that caught my attention. Registered birth certificates and Family records. I went into the database. I found Ro and McKenna's files. Their looks weren't of coincidence. They where born of the same mother and father and they had another sister and two other brothers out somewhere in the country. 

"Kale look at this." 

"Wow they are sisters no wonder they look so much a like." 

"They have three other siblings as well." 

"Where?" 

"One nearby here in Spain. The other two are in America." 

"Maybe we can help them reunite their family." 

"We will have to wait and see." 

"I know Kenna wants to find where she belongs." 

"I think she belongs where she is loved." 

Will Kale and Zeta reunite Ro and Kenna's family back together? Time will only tell. 


End file.
